In an aircraft, equipment units like monuments, galleys, cupboards, toilets, hat racks, etc. are usually connected to the primary structure of the aircraft to prevent moving of the equipment unit during phases of acceleration and deceleration. An important situation relates to very strong phases in the x-direction (longitudinal direction) of the aircraft, which, for example, may develop in a crash situation. According to current standards, the attachment of an equipment unit to the aircraft has to withstand an acceleration of up to 9 g (1 g=standard gravitational acceleration on earth).
Furthermore, considering a movable bin, loads on the movable bin and on the baggage inside and a possible crash load factor of 9 g forward usually cannot directly transfer into the primary structure, but have to be transferred via bearings used for moving the bin during opening and closing. Usually, a separate unmovable housing is surrounding the movable bin for attaching a tie rod and for transferring loads to the primary structure. For the supply of x-forces (longitudinal forces), usually a tie rod in longitudinal direction is linked to the intersection between a frame and a stringer of the primary structure of the aircraft. However, such a tie rod may need additional space and may add to the weight of the aircraft.
In WO 2013/017506 A1, a movable bin is described that is movable via rails at the side of the bin. Load paths from the bin to the rail and then into the structure are provided. With the solution, the rails have to be stiff enough to be able to transfer the load of the crash load case 9 g forward.